


The Hales Go to Disney

by Akinasky



Series: SterekBingo 2019 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Ten Sisters, Disney World & Disneyland, Live Hale Family, Loud House AU, M/M, Sterekbingo 2019, Stiles as a young child, Time Jump, Werewolf Claudia Stilinski, sbdisney, sterekbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Derek Hale is the middle child between five older and five younger sisters and all he wanted was another boy to hang out with. Enter Boyd, another werewolf family and later on: Stiles Stilinski who would be more important than Derek could have ever imagined.Quick Note, there will be a couple of time jumps in this story.





	1. Life With Ten Hale Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just one of many stories to come with this Loud House AU where Derek has ten sisters. I hope you enjoy this first installment.

Here is a day in the life of Derek Hale.

He woke up, fought for private time in the bathroom even though he supposedly had one to himself, he shoved his way to the breakfast table to get some of whatever his mom was cooking because apparently being the only male in this house meant nothing. To be fair, his mother was in charge so the whole patriarchal thing wasn’t something the Hales really did. After frequently washing off in the sink and getting crumbs at the breakfast table, his mother and father gave him his lunch and he went to school.

For the hours that he was at school, he spent time with his best friend, Vernon Boyd, who was also from a big family but at least he wasn’t the only son. He had two brothers.

When school was out, he had after school programs so he wouldn’t have to go home right away. That’s where his ten sisters were after all. His eldest sisters were the first set of twins in their generation, Laura and Jade. They were fifteen and both in after school programs as well, but they ended pretty soon. Laura was a cheerleader and on the dance squad so she was out most afternoons. Jade was in a couple of STEM programs and she was really smart, Derek knew that. Brooklyn and Ivy both went home after school, they didn’t really care about activities or burning off energy, they were thirteen and twelve. Derek and Piper were next and they were both ten, which is the best age in Derek’s humble opinion. Piper stayed in the library, she was usually reading or working on spelling bees and battle of the books. Derek was in walking club and tried out for any sports that he could, not that he was really allowed to be in sports at ten but he still hung out with the gym teachers enough to make them wonder if they should have created some sort of activity for him or at least pay him for helping in the evening.

At least once, their principal pulled Derek into her office and demanded if he was in danger at home, Derek just laughed and said no. He had nine sisters, one of which was only a little more than a toddler. The Principal nodded in understanding and spoke to a couple of the teachers so he could help them after class for a little while if they needed anything. Derek was a good student so people were willing to give him a little time away from his crazy house.

Then there were the five that were younger than Derek; Isabella who everyone called Izzy was eight, the last set of twins in the family are Cora and Penelope who everyone called Pen were six years old, then April who was four and Juniper who was only a couple weeks old.

ALL of them were home in the afternoons. So, Derek stayed at school for as long as he could then someone would come pick him up, he would have to fight for his dinner and then more bathroom time which usually came with no hot water at thirty minutes past his ‘bedtime’.

Then it would start all over again.

Mostly Derek couldn’t stand the insanity of his life and that didn’t even take into account the craziness of the fact that they were werewolves. It just added to the weirdness of them being this huge family who all lived in the same house with their grandparents, and aunts and uncles in the middle of the forest. Derek hadn’t even really known that it was odd until he started going to school.

The first Halloween after school started was really hard, when everyone referred to the monsters they were going to dress up as and Derek flinched every time someone mentioned werewolves in that category.

He’d run away and ended up in the Sheriff’s station with the new Sheriff who was really nice and had a funny name. He’d told the man that everyone was calling werewolves monsters and he didn’t think they were.

The man responded, “Sometimes people don’t know what is the real monster in this world. If you believe that werewolves are not monsters, then don’t let anyone tell you differently. Okay?”

Derek nodded then ran to his father when he came to get him. Hugging Derek tightly as he thanked the Sheriff ‘Noah’ as his father called him.

Year after year, Derek kept ending up running away around Halloween and always ended up with the Sheriff for an afternoon until he just started coming over to the house with his wife to visit.

Derek liked him and his wife, they were very good for humans who didn’t know anything about werewolves or the supernatural. It also gave them a way to practice being normal.

And then they started bringing their son with them. Derek liked that there was another boy around but he was so much younger so it almost didn’t matter.

Derek spent his time with Boyd and enjoyed having another werewolf family around so they could all be themselves with people. And Derek’s life kept being a bizarre experience with all girls except his dad and Boyd on occasion.

One day when Derek was in the store with his dad, someone ran into the back of him and he turned to find Stiles, the Sheriff’s kid and looked around.

“Where’s your dad?” Derek asked and Stiles just hugged Derek tightly and mumbled into his skin. Derek smiled and turned to see his dad smiling at them.

“I’m sure Sheriff or Mrs. Stilinski are around here somewhere.”

Derek tilted his head and listened intently for someone yelling for Stiles and then his dad and Derek both looked in the right direction. Derek grabbed Stiles by his little hand and walked him back to his mother who took Stiles into her arms in relief and thanked Derek and his dad.

Stiles and his family kept being a presence in their life but Derek was too busy trying to have a presence in his own house. The Boyd family came over for barbecues and full moon runs, the Stilinski’s came over sometimes and Stiles was always following Derek around. Like a little puppy.

Derek hated it most of the time because he just wanted to be with Boyd and not be surrounded by little people all the time. At the same time, there was something about him that was compelling, like why would a human want to be surrounded by werewolves? Not that the Stilinski’s knew about the Hale’s or the Boyd family but most people thought they were strange and stayed away from them. Derek didn’t really have any friends besides Boyd.

Humans didn’t like him.

The guys at school were too busy making fun of him for having so many sisters to even try to be friends with him. What a stupid thing to make fun of someone for, he thought, it wasn’t like Derek chose to be the only son in a family of thirteen.

Thankfully though it seemed like his mother was done having children.

When Stiles was six, he met Scott McCall and suddenly Stiles was either not at the Hale house or he brought his new best friend with him which was a rarity because apparently Scott’s dad was mean and didn’t want to spend time with the ‘weird Hale’ family.

Derek was thirteen at the time and even though he’d complained more times than he could count he missed Stiles following him around like a puppy. Boyd reminded him of this more than a couple times and Derek was determined to ignore the feeling of sadness without his little friend.

Instead he started going out for football, lacrosse and basketball and track, basically anything he could use to run. He was hitting that time when his hormones were kicking into high gear and the wolf inside needed a release. Boyd got involved just because he wanted to be a part of the in-crowd that Derek was trying so desperately to be a part of.

And they succeeded, for a while.

 

**~Time Skip ~**

 

“Going to the bathroom is a disaster every time!” Derek was saying to Boyd while they played some game at Boyd’s house. His mom had already called him three times to come home for whatever reason but Derek was ignoring the calls for a couple more games. This was not a new complaint.

“At least you have a bathroom to yourself,” Boyd returned and Derek laughed. Boyd had two younger brothers and they shared a bathroom so Derek nodded, it was a fair point.

“Too bad they always use all the hot water and pressure!”

“Are you trying to get grounded, just curious?” Boyd asked when Derek ignored another text from his mother.

“She’s not going to ground me, I’m the only son.”

Boyd rolled his eyes and they went back to gaming for another fifteen minutes before there was a knock on the front door and they both heard Laura shout from outside the door, “Derek get your butt home! I shouldn’t have to come get you! Mom’s going to take your cellphone away if you keep this up.”

Derek grinned at his friend, shut off the game before they could see who won the last match and scuttled out of the room, down the stairs and through the front door. Laura stood there, arms crossed and eyes glowing gold in anger.

“Come on sis, you don’t always have to be the Alpha Apparent, do you? Give me a break?”

“Since I was sent here to tell you to come home because you are ignoring Mom and Dad, apparently I have to be the ‘Alpha Apparent’ with you. I’m sending Jade next time.”

Derek nodded enthusiastically at the option; Jade was so much more laid back compared to the eldest of them. Jade was the sister that everyone went to, she was the supportive sister without needing to be in charge. Derek would never pick favorites of his sisters but she was definitely easier to deal with than Laura because she always seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

It must suck being the eldest, Derek is pretty sure he was lucky to be smack in the middle because he was just there. His elder sisters were always the ones who were being held accountable for things while he skated by unnoticed, which was good for the most part.

They got back to the front door of the house and Derek could hear everyone shouting and racing around, it was close to dinner time so everyone was wound up. Laura opened the door and gestured towards their mother’s office and he shook his head. Something collided with his legs so he looked down to see Stiles wrapped around them. He patted the kid on the head and peeled him off before escaping into the study where his mother was sitting behind her desk.

“Derek, did you think I got the cellphone so you could ignore my calls?” she asked and he shook his head, “What?” she asked.

“No, Mom, I don’t think that.”

“So, what were you doing that was more important than answering me?”

“Nothing, I shouldn’t have ignored your calls.”

“You’re right, you shouldn’t have. Maybe not getting to see Boyd for three days will help remind you of your manners.”

Derek stared at her; mouth agape, “No! Mom!”

“Do you want to make it a week?” She asked, looking over at him.

Derek fell silent and shook his head, “No, I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.”

“Go help your sisters with dinner and be nice to Stiles, I know that he’s much younger than you but he looks up to you.”

Derek groaned while he left the room, heading towards the kitchen where Laura, Jade, Brooklyn and Ivy were all helping with dinner. Piper, Derek’s twin sister was sitting at the table and she grinned at him and Derek snarled at her.

“Did you think you were going to get away with it because you’re the only son?” Piper asked, shoving her short hair out of her face.

“Shut up Piper!” he snapped and Laura growled them both into submission, setting them on dish duty and putting out everything on the long table. Just another crazy dinner at the Hale house.

After dinner, Stiles came over to Derek and tugged on his leg so he looked down, “Yes?”

“D’rk, can we watch The Fox and the Hound?”

“Again?” Derek groaned and his mother cleared her throat and Derek looked down the table, noticing several smirks on his sisters’ face before he agreed to watch that stupid movie with the kid…again.

This was his actual punishment, being saddled with the kid. The kid that he thought he liked when he was chasing Derek and Boyd around. Apparently, it wasn’t true anymore. He didn’t understand Stiles’s fascination of the movie to begin with and when he asked him, Stiles only response was, “I like the thought that no matter how different two people or animals are, they can still be friends.”

Derek was left with that for the next three days.

 

Thankfully his punishment was up before that weekend because it was the Annual Hale Barbecue and everyone was there, including Boyd’s family, the Stilinski’s, the McCall family and several others. Despite being the ‘weird Hale family’ a lot of people showed up for the barbecue because it was a little peak into their life and home. Derek and the others were on their best behavior.

Which thankfully included an intense game of capture the flag that was basically the younger children taking the flags when they weren’t supposed to (almost taking some people's pants too) while Derek and Boyd tried to explain the rules for the thousandth time when Stiles stopped and looked around as some of Mom and Dad’s other friends stopped by. He was so intent on everything that was going on around him, Derek didn’t notice someone coming at him until they struck him hard and he landed on his ass.

Boyd looked down at him, wincing, “That looked like it hurt?”

Derek nodded, “Who was that?”

“You know who it was,” Boyd responded and they both said in unison, “Brooklyn.”

Brooklyn chortled across the field and Derek groaned as Boyd helped him to stand. He looked again to see if his shadow was looking at him but Stiles was chattering wildly with Scott and another couple of kids his age.

“Come on Derek, I thought you were good at this!” Brooklyn called across the yard so he shook off the being snubbed by a child and went back to the game. Brooklyn wanted to play then he was going to play too.

They were winding down from the game when he heard the commotion, looking around then catching sight of Stiles and his dad kneeling on the ground next to Stiles’s mom and Derek rushed over to see what was happening.

“Mommy?” Stiles whispered, “Please Mommy, not yet. You can’t go yet!”

That was not something he’d expected the happy child to say. That was someone who knew what was going on and knew the worst was possible and probable. He looked around for his dad and found him in the crowd and just shook his head. Derek frowned and took a step back. Derek took a deep breath and sneezed, making a couple people look at him in surprise.

Dad and Mom came over and started ushering people away while Melissa McCall stayed close to Mrs. Stilinski, Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski.

They were ushered inside before their parents headed back outside to break up the party. Derek looked at Laura and Jade, “What was that? That smell? I didn’t notice it before but it’s really weird and strong.”

Laura walked over to him and placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder, “Stiles’s mom is sick.”

“She’s going to be okay though? Right?” Derek asked even though he knew she wasn’t going to say what he wanted to hear. And Stiles, little pup that he was, already knew it. He knew what Laura was about to say to him.

Laura shook her head and Derek ran up to his room, not wanting to know anymore.

Two days later, there was a family meeting called and _everyone was there,_ including their Uncle Peter and his daughter Malia (Another girl, yeesh), their grandfather and grandmother as well as Aunt Angela and her three (you guessed it!) daughters.

Derek looked around, catching Piper’s eye who shrugged in response. He didn’t know what this was about, no one did, if the scent of confusion was to be believed.

“I am calling this family meeting because of something that we all saw at the Annual Hale barbecue. The Sheriff’s wife collapsed and I know some of you have figured it with your nose but I am telling you now what’s going on because we need your help.”

It was odd for Mom to ask for help, not like this.

“I am sending everyone to Disneyland for the day tomorrow and you are taking Stiles with you. Just Stiles, his mother and father will be here with us while we offer Mrs. Stilinski the Bite and tell them everything that entails. I hope that it will save her life, I have spoken to the other alphas in the area and they have agreed to allow me to ask her, Mrs. Claudia can always turn us down but if she doesn’t, we are going to do it immediately and I don’t want Stiles to be here in case it doesn’t work. Sheriff Stilinski and his wife will be dropping Stiles off tonight and he is going to sleep over and then you will all be heading out tomorrow morning.”

“Do we have to go?” Jade asked quietly, almost too quiet to be heard in a room of werewolves, she was pretty close with Mrs. Stilinski, she loved helping her in class and everything. Mrs. Stilinski taught a couple of the after-school activities she was in and she was also a tutor in town, it gave her something to do while Stiles was in school and to make a little money. Apparently, Sheriff in Beacon Hills was enough for them but Derek heard his mom and Mrs. Stilinski talking about having another kid which is always expensive. Derek wondered how much of that money was going towards her medical bills instead. 

Mom turned to her, walking over and pressing a hand to Jade’s shoulder, “I would like all of the young ones to be out of the house for this and I need all of you older siblings to help keep an eye on them. Derek I would like you to keep your eyes on Stiles, he can be a handful but I know he adores you.”

Derek nodded, didn’t even think to argue. The thought of watching Stiles sitting next to his mother, saying that he didn’t want her to go yet. Not ‘Don’t go’ but don’t go yet. Derek couldn’t imagine what his life would have been like without his mother, sure he would have another alpha, Laura was slated to inherit the power but losing his mother—Derek didn’t want to imagine what kind of pain Stiles was feeling.

If taking him to Disneyland would help his parents and the Stilinski’s then he would do it without complaint.

“You are all going to be on the buddy system tomorrow, smaller groups that are responsible for each other. The Boyd’s are going as well to help out, they had been planning a day trip so they agreed to have it at the same time.”

That was one of the weird pros about having some many children in one family, Derek thought, once the older ones were of a certain age, they were more than capable of taking care of their siblings. He hoped his was going to get paired with Boyd but he didn’t think he was that lucky.

“Any questions?” Mom asked after several tense moments of silence.

They all shook their heads and Mom dismissed them with snuffly hugs and kisses, Derek took his hug gratefully before he looked at her, “What does she have?”

Mom pressed another gentle kiss to his forehead, “I’m sure Stiles will tell you tonight or tomorrow. Hopefully this time, a couple days from now she won’t have to worry about it.”

Derek went back to his room and made sure his spare bed was clean and ready since Stiles always slept in here with him if he was staying the night. Every other time the knowledge of his presence wrought an annoyed growl, this time he rustled around in the back of his closet and found one of his old stuffed animals, a fox, and put it next to the pillow on the bed. The toy still smelled like Derek and maybe even though the kid was human maybe having it would be a comfort. It’s all Derek could offer.

When Stiles got to the Hale house, he ran up to Derek’s room and slumped down on the bed without even saying hello to anyone, even Derek. He turned and looked at the Sheriff who smelled and looked exhausted, like his wife’s illness was sapping his energy as well as hers.

Sheriff Stilinski walked over and pressed a hand to Derek’s shoulder, the ease contact something that the Stilinski’s did without even realizing how like werewolves they were when they did it. They were just tactile. Derek smiled sadly at the man then shoved himself against Sheriff Stilinski for a quick hug before he ran off as well.

He could hear the Sheriff talking to Mom in the entryway, “We’ll come over tomorrow around eleven but Talia, I don’t think you really understand how bad it is. She is close to needed 24-hour care.”

“Just trust me Noah, we might just have an answer.”

With that Sheriff Stilinski left and Derek grabbed a snack for Stiles and jogged upstairs to his room. Stiles was still face planted in the bed, smashing his nose into the pillow and every once in a while, there was a halfway discernable sniffle.

“I brought you a snack.”

“I don’t care,” Stiles responded sullenly.

“Stiles doesn’t care about a snack? You must be too sick to go on our trip tomorrow,” Derek said just to see if he could get a rise out of him.

“Shut up Derek!” Stiles snapped and Derek flinched.

He moved to put the snack next to the bed and settled onto his own bed, opening his laptop, putting in his headphones and turning on his music but it was low enough that he could still hear Stiles. He just wasn’t going to broadcast that he could hear him.

After a couple minutes of sniffling, Stiles sat up and looked over at Derek but he kept his eyes on his work, something that a couple of the teachers gave him to work on over the break since he was doing so well academically. There was no reason to engage with Stiles if the kid didn’t want him to.

Stiles whispered, “Derek?” obviously to see if Derek would answer.

He made a show of looking over in surprise then removing one ear bud, “Did you say something?”

“No,” Stiles sulked, dumping his backpack with Spider-man on it to the floor before he curled up on his side and just went back to sniffling. Derek put the earbud back in and waited to see what Stiles might do. He continued to tap away at his keyboard, filling in the answers for his newest break assignment, it wasn’t like it was required any time soon.

After a couple more minutes, Stiles started talking to the fox, holding it and roughing up the false coat before smashing it down then bringing it back to its original shape, “I don’t want my mom to die. I don’t want her to yell mean things at me anymore, I don’t want to go on a trip tomorrow. What if she falls and doesn’t get back up again? I have to be there.”

Derek forced himself not to go comfort the kid, he wasn’t supposed to be able to hear Stiles and there was a good chance that the only reason he was saying anything right now was because he thought he had privacy. Thankfully Derek closed the door, it didn’t make everything sound proofed but it did help dampen the abilities of the others in the house to hear exactly what the kid was saying.

That was the best Derek could offer in a house full of werewolves.

Stiles continued, “She’s so mad and I don’t want her to be mad or hurt anymore. I wish I could heal her.”

Derek continued listening to the pleading and the praying from the ten-year-old that didn’t even really know what he was talking to anyone, if he even was. Derek didn’t really believe in the worldwide accepted version of a higher power because more than most of them were liable to call him demon and monster. He didn’t want to believe that he was either but he did want to think there was something out there, even if it was just for the sake of this tiny vulnerable little human who was so desperate to be heard and come home to his mother.

After a while he actually did let the hum of Stiles speaking just sweep over him and after about an hour, Stiles tapped on his arm and Derek started, pulling the headphones out of his ears, “Hey, sorry about that.”

“Will you help me look things up, about my mommy?”

Derek smiled, nodding a little and scooted over on his bed so they could both look at the computer screen and Derek found out what it was called after all: Frontotemporal Dementia, and it was fatal and genetic. Derek flinched when he saw that, the thought of Stiles going through something like this, an annoying little cuss that he was, Stiles was still a close friend of the family and he mattered to the Hales.

Derek didn’t let Stiles ask him to many questions about what that meant because he didn’t want to have even more trouble falling asleep. It seemed like looking up information soothed Stiles enough that he conked out sitting next to Derek so he put his laptop aside and moved him over to the other bed gently before laying down and looking him over. The fox was still clutched tightly to his chest and Derek murmured, “Good night Stiles, I am going to make sure you have a good day tomorrow no matter how scary this is.”

The next was utter chaos and Derek had to share his bathroom with Stiles which was an adventure in pandemonium that just got messier with each stage of the routine. Derek thought after a moment that maybe he was okay with not having any brothers if they were this messy. Derek had grown up with sister and no matter how annoying and girly they were, at least they were clean.

When they got downstairs, there were notebooks and backpacks for everyone. Like Derek figured, Boyd wasn’t going to be with him but Jade was which was really nice for Stiles as well as April who was the same age as Stiles so they would at least have some things in common.

Ironically, April was also named for Stiles’s mom. April was Mrs. Stilinski’s middle name and though she was supposed to be born in March, when she was born in April, Derek’s mom and dad decided to stick with their chosen name.

It was weird to think that someone so utterly human like the Stilinski’s had made such an impact on an Alpha werewolf and though Derek and his older siblings had asked more than once, they were very tight lipped about why Mrs. Stilinski was so important to them.

Derek had a backpack with food for himself while Stiles shoved his lunch and snacks into his little backpack and April left hers in Jade’s bag, they all piled into various vehicles and left the pack house. Derek hugged his mother and father, “Don’t let her die today,” he whispered, knowing that Stiles wouldn’t hear but everyone else would.

“I’ll do my best son,” Mom responded and kissed his head. “Make sure he tries to have a good time?”

Derek looked over at Stiles who was still quiet but at least he wasn’t telling anyone to shut up like the night before. He nodded to his mom and they all headed out. Wyatt, Boyd’s uncle ended up being their driver and they all settled in for the long drive. Since it was still really early in the morning, Derek settled back for a nap, grinning when Stiles snuggled into his side and decided to nap as well. Hopefully they would both be rested enough to run around once they got there.

Derek didn’t wake up until they were parking the car, everyone piled out, checked the time and agreed to meet up somewhere inside for lunch together since Mom and Dad did give them money for the meal. Derek kept a hand hooked into Stiles’s hoodie because he was looking around and Derek wouldn’t have been surprised if the kid’s eyes just popped out, they were so wide. Derek and his siblings had been there before because the Hales were stupid wealthy and Mom and Dad loved Disneyland.

They had a one-day pass but they could actually go to either park though with the younger children in the head of the charge, they headed straight for the rides and Derek and Jade smiled and followed after them. April and Stiles got along famously and they enjoyed several of the rides but Stiles was dragging his feet long before they made the stop for lunch. Once they were all seated in one of the open cafes while the older siblings went to get food, Derek turned to Stiles. He pulled him away from the crowd of Hales and Boyds and asked, “Hey. You doing okay?’

Stiles looked up at him and Derek just waited, dreading what he was going to say, “This is great but I don’t want to be here without Mom and what if me being gone is like the worst thing ever? What if she forgets me? What if she dies while I’m here?”

Derek reached out and touched his thin shoulder, “She’s not going to forget you and she’s not going to die while you’re here. Maybe things will be better when you get back, you don’t know. It could happen.”

Jade set some food down at their elbow and whispered in Derek’s ear, “Why don’t you take him on your own for a little while? I can stay with April and we can meet back up in an hour or more?”

Derek looked at Stiles and he nodded in agreement so they took their burgers to go and headed towards the classic side.

The crowds were much thinner on this side of the park and after Stiles was done eating and they hit the bathroom for the amenities and washing hands, they headed off towards several of the buildings. Stiles led them and at some point, they ended up where kids could get dressed up as their favorite characters and Stiles pointed it out. Derek nodded and they went inside. Stiles looked around then trudged back to Derek, “This is silly right? Dressing up is for girls.”

Derek scoffed, “I don’t believe that for a second, you have every right to dress up here as the girls do. Who would you like to dress up as?”

“Who woke Sleeping Beauty?” Stiles asked, looking around like this wasn’t an important conversation to him.

Derek didn’t even have to look it up (HE HAS TEN SISTERS) because they watched a lot of Disney in his house, “Prince Phillip. Do you want to dress up like Prince Phillip?”

“Only if I can wake Mommy from the curse.”

Derek nodded and tracked down someone who could help them. They were able to find a costume for Stiles, all the way to the little cap with the feather in the side and Derek shoved some of his clothes into the backpack he was wearing before spinning around, looking dapper and happy.

“What about you Derek? Can’t you be a prince too?”

“No, buddy, I think they have rules about older kids being princes.”

Stiles’s smile faltered a little and he walked over to Derek and tugged him down, “But you are my prince, can’t you find a way?”

 Derek found a cardboard crown and purchased that as well, not worried about the money since it was for Stiles, he popped the crown out of its container and fixed it to his head and gave a quick twirl for Stiles who was clapping and screaming a little too excitedly.

“Why don’t we go meet some Princesses before they kick us out?”

Stiles agreed and they went through the castle to take pictures with the princesses there before it was time to rejoin the others again. When they met up to walk down the shopping area, everyone gave impressive ‘ooohs and ahhhs’ at Stiles’s costume and Derek’s fantastic crown before they each got some souvenirs and Stiles asked politely if he could get a Sleeping Beauty doll for his mother and Derek agreed then they were all jamming back into the cars again, heading for home.

Stiles snuggled into Derek’s side again and whispered, “Thanks for showing me that I could be a Prince today Derek.”

“Thank you for showing me the same, Stiles.”

But Derek didn’t sleep, instead he let Stiles snooze against his shoulder and looked at Jade who was sitting next to April. They didn’t know one way or the other what happened with Mrs. Stilinski but Derek hoped that no news was good news right now. Derek didn’t have a lot of practice with turning people into werewolves, obviously, but sometimes it could take hours to take hold and first Mom had to talk about what they were and everything.

He just hoped that Stiles was going to get a chance to wake his Sleeping Beauty of a mommy.

Without planning to, Derek was snoozing again when they pulled into the yard in front of the Hale house and a significant bump woke him up. He looked at the Sheriff’s cruiser and took a deep breath before he shook Stiles awake and pointed towards the door. As soon as the car was in park they were piling out and seeking out the bathrooms in a mob. Derek just went off to the side of the house and peed there since there was no way he was going to get into a bathroom—even his—in the next hour or so. He walked in through the back door and washed his hands while Mom was exclaiming about Stiles’s costume.

“Looks like you had a good time Prince Phillip?” she asked.

“Yes, milady but I have come to awake the sleeping princess.”

Derek watched as his mother mulled that over then encouraged him over to the couch to sit down with her. Sheriff Stilinski joined them and Stiles glommed onto his dad for a hug before they settled down. Derek moved away from the doorway but kept listening, his mother would know he was there but Stiles could have privacy for this.

Mom leaned in and took Stiles hand and the kid jerked away suddenly angry, “She’s not dead!”

“No!” Mom and Sheriff Stilinski said in unison, and Derek took in a sigh of relief. He didn’t know what was happening but at least she wasn’t gone. That was a good sign.

“Mommy,” Sheriff Stilinski started took a deep breath and started again, “She’s sleeping right now. She needs to heal. There are some things that you need to know about Mom when she wakes up. She is still going to be your mom but she’s going to be a little different.”

Derek listened while Talia and Sheriff Stilinski described the differences that Mrs. Stilinski was going to have though Stiles didn’t seem to care. He just wanted her to wake up.

“Why don’t you go kiss your mom, maybe she’s ready to wake up but if she doesn’t then let her sleep.”

Stiles got up and paused until Mom told him where his mother was and Stiles took off to give her a kiss. Sheriff Stilinski followed his son to make sure Stiles didn’t make it harder for his wife to sleep if that’s what she needed.

It took another three days but when Mrs. Stilinski woke up it was right after Stiles pressed a kiss to her cheek and when she opened her eyes, flashing them beta gold she said, “My prince.”


	2. First Date in an Overrun Hale House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is coming home from college and Stiles is newly graduated and is determined to ask him out on a date before he loses his nerve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ease of ages here they are:  
> Laura and Jade are 30, Brooklyn is 28, Ivy is 27, Piper and Derek are 25, Isabella is 23, Cora and Penelope are 21, April is 19 and Juniper is 14
> 
> Stiles is 18 years old, his little sister Stella is 9 and Teodor (Teo) is five.
> 
> Boyd is 23, Scar and Vera are around 21, Leese is around 20, Finn and Landon are around 18 and Alicia is around 15 years old…

Stiles took a deep breath, wondering when they were going to get the call. He could barely stand the wait! He’d already talked to his mom and dad about this, he’d even talked to Mrs. Hale and all he had to do now was speak to Derek.

They’d spent his whole like together and after Stiles’s mother was turned into a werewolf, the connection grew even more. He knew he was basically this annoying shit but the last couple of holidays when Derek came home, things had been different between them and Stiles wanted to take the plunge and try something.

His phone jangled and he opened the text app and saw that it was a message from Derek’s sister: April. She was nineteen but wasn’t just coming off of her first year of college because she decided to stay home. April said that they were expecting Derek and the others to walk through the door in about thirty minutes. Should see expect the whole Stilinski and McCall contingent for the party tonight.

April was also basically in love with Scott even though Stiles’s best bro was way more into the weird fighting relationship with the local Werewolf Hunter’s daughter.

Scott had been turned back in sophomore year when he ended up hospitalized with pneumonia and almost went into a coma. Talia and Stiles’s mom went and offered the Bite as a way for him to survive to adulthood and Scott’s mom and Scott agreed. And yet he still kept following Allison Argent around like a puppy while she was learning how to kill them. Stiles didn’t think that Allison was a bad person but currently she was training to take the lead of the Argent Hunters so Scott was putting them all in danger. Stiles would have much rather seen Scott with someone in the Hale family or the Boyd family but Scott was never doing the expected thing.

Unlike Stiles.

Except that he didn’t pick one the ten Hale sisters to fall for or even one of their cousins or even the Boyd sisters. Nope, he fell for Derek Hale, brooding and nerdy Derek Hale who had been going off to college for a medical degree and he was finally coming home to start a job at the Beacon Hills college. Melissa was thrilled. They kept up with each other over Skype and phone calls and texting which was pretty much how things had been since Stiles got a cellphone.

There was a knock at his bedroom door and he turned as it opened to show his little brother and sister. Stiles grinned at them and pocketed his phone. His parents had wanted more children but when she got sick, they had put everything on hold. After his mom was saved by the Bite, she waited a couple more years before they tried again and now, he had siblings. Sure, some days they were a drag and more than once they had rushed into his room while he was trying to have private time with little Stiles but he loved them. Stella and Teo were both born of a werewolf and a human so it had been a small chance that either of them were going to be werewolves but somehow, they both were and Stiles was basically constantly getting his ass kicked by little siblings who didn’t recognize how strong they were.

“Stells, Tee, are you going to be ready to go over to the Hales later?” Stiles asked.

They shouted their affirmative and Stiles shooed then out of his bedroom and walked downstairs where their mom was in the kitchen.

“Mischief, are you going to speak to Derek tonight?”

Stiles placed a hand on each of his siblings’ heads and smiled at his mom. Even after ten years sometimes he could still see her dying a little at a time before she was turned, he could see her screaming at him that he was killing her. And now because they were close friends with werewolves, his mother got another chance, they all got a second chance. Seeing her pregnant with Stella had been one of the highlights of Stiles’s young adult years, followed again by her pregnancy with Teo. And Stiles’s dad couldn’t have been prouder.

“Mom, I was thinking of going over there as soon as I hear that he’s back. You think that would be okay?”

“My sweet son, you are eighteen years old now, you can go before the rest of us if you would like.”

“Do you need the jeep?” Stiles asked, grinning.

Mom shook her head, “Your father promised that he would be back early enough to take us all together. Don’t worry about us.”

Stiles leaned down and kissed each sib on the head, walked around the island in the kitchen to kiss his mom’s cheek before heading towards the stairs again to grab a couple things.

His phone jingled again as he was coming back downstairs and he could hear Stella singing about ‘Derek and Stiles K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree’. He rolled his eyes and thanked everything that was good and right in this world that Derek didn’t really have time to spend with his little brother and sister, as unsubtle as Stiles was—they were so much worse.

He got into the jeep which was running so much better than it ever did when he was younger. Derek’s twin sister Piper was one of the Hale mechanics that worked in their shop and she learned specifically about the jeep so she could pet project it. Stiles was only half in love with her just for that. Piper was a badass motorcycle rider who kind of came and went of her own free will in the Hale family but she stayed in constant contact with her brother and Stiles.

After starting the jeep, he pulled out his phone and there was a message from Piper, _‘He’s getting home now, you got this Stiles.’_

Stiles put away his phone and headed over to the Hale house, it was a much larger estate then it had been when he was growing up, there were four houses in close proximity of each other and the main house at the center. It was set up that way so the pack would have contingencies in place and most of Derek’s family still lived in the main house, with the Boyd family in one of the other houses and Peter chose to live in one of the others as well. He was a weird dude who seemed jealous of his sister’s position and power so he was welcome and loved but Talia was cautious of him which meant her children were cautious as well.

Stiles pulled the jeep up to the main house and got out, taking a couple of deep steadying breaths before he walked up towards the house then the door opened and there he was.

“Derek,” Stiles whispered, still awestruck by Derek after all these years. He had a little bit of scruff which Stiles loved but the smile around his lips and in his eyes was without a doubt Stiles’s favorite thing. He took a couple steps forward then paused and smiled back. “Welcome home.”

“Come here,” Derek said and pulled Stiles into a quick embrace and Stiles savored it. He held on tight for a couple minutes then pulled back.

“Can we go for a walk or something?” Stiles asked, jumping in with both feet with this. If he didn’t say this now then he was going to wait another five years and he didn’t want to wait.

Derek nodded and they started away from the house, Derek took a second to close the door behind him then they took off past all the other house and into the forest.

“So, what’s your plan now that you are finally free from the dreaded Beacon Hills High School?” Derek asked with a grin.

“I don’t know actually; I was thinking of just going somewhere close to home. I don’t like the idea of leaving Stella and Teo and Mom and Dad. Wow okay so maybe it would have been easier to say I didn’t want to leave my family, sorry, nervous.”

Derek looked at him, frowning, “Why are you nervous?”

Stiles glanced around and figured they were far enough away that the rest of the eavesdropping werewolf families weren’t going to be listening in and took a deep breath, “Would you like to go to dinner with me? Maybe a movie?”

Derek blinked at him for a minute, “Sure, of course. That would be fun.”

Stiles realized that Derek figured they were talking about a bro time kind of situation and for a second, wanted to just leave it there and let Derek leave thinking that but shook his head and started again. “I kind of sorta mean like a date dinner and movie or one of those.”

Derek was still frowning but at least he wasn’t making gagging sounds or running away screaming. He looked around like he was expecting someone to come out and shout ‘boo’ then took a step back. _Shit!_ Stiles thought and deflated. “Please don’t misunderstand me Stiles, I would actually really like to go on a date with you but you’re so young. I mean you’re 18 and I’m 25. We are in completely different places right now; I just don’t think this is a good idea.”

“I guess it doesn’t matter to you that I talked to your mom and dad about this, I talked to my mom and dad about this and they agreed that it was up to us but we weren’t going to be some sort of evil thing. Not to them and not to each other.”

Derek smiled but it looked a little strained, “You spoke to my parents about this?”

“Not because I was trying to change your mind or anything, I just didn’t know if I could even ask you. It’s not like we saw you guys date a lot growing up.”

Derek shrugged, “I didn’t date because I wanted someone in particular and when we were together, my uncle screwed it up. I didn’t want to go through that again. And now I am coming home and resettling after a whole lot of school. I don’t have any reasons or excuses for my sisters deciding not to date.”

Stiles smiled, nodded and turned back towards the house, “I didn’t want to make our friendship weird but now I can’t take it back. I should go.”

Derek grabbed him by the shoulder and spun Stiles around and pulled him in close, “No, that’s not what this is. You don’t know what the last couple years have been like, without my sisters nearby and without my mother and father to talk to. I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”

Stiles pulled away from Derek’s hands gently frowning, “I don’t know what you’re talking about but I don’t think that my feelings for you are going to change any time soon but if you think we need more time to somehow prove this could be good or whatever then that’s what I’m going to do. I just hope that we can still be friends.”

Derek pushed in again, keeping his hands to himself as their lips crashed together for an awkward as hell lip lock. Stiles brought his hands up and pressed them into Derek’s shoulders, not daring to touch his neck because he knew how particular werewolves were about their throat. He smoothed the kiss a little and opened his mouth with a little whimper that he was secure enough in his masculinity to totally claim was because of how good this was and how often he’d dreamed about it. Then Derek pushed back and covered his mouth looking skittish. Stiles backed up a step and stared, “That” he coughed a little, “Was nice.”

Derek rubbed a hand over his face then leaned in and took on of Stiles’s hands, “I just need some time. Is that okay?”

Stiles smiled, “Of course, I’ll be here in your life until you tell me to get out.”

Derek nodded and Stiles turned back to walk towards the house. He opened the front door and shouted, “Hales! It’s your favorite Stilinski.”

Piper came in from the back of the house, grinning at him, “Did you bring my real favorite?”

“Roscoe is out front,” Stiles answered.

Piper leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before whispered again his skin, “Give him time.”

Stiles nodded and handed over the keys to the jeep in case she needed them. Then walked further into the house, because of the party they were having, Laura and Jade were both in the kitchen with their mother so Stiles stopped in to wave hello. He was about to back out again when Jade stopped him.

“Well?” she asked.

Stiles shrugged, shaking his head to the chorus of groans that Stiles hoped they were going to be able to keep on the down low, it wasn’t really his fault that everyone knew since he spoke to Talia and Aaron and Piper. April and the others either guessed it or they weaseled it out of their family members. Stiles wasn’t sure which. He wondered how many of the Boyd’s knew about his crush too, it wasn’t like he was subtle about it at all and they were werewolves, they could have smelled it on him.

At least the Boyd family were smooth enough to keep it to themselves.

Stiles heard the scampering of more girly feet and turned as Juniper, the youngest Hale leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly, “Stiles! You’re here! You should just always be here; we can search through the books and find the answers to all of life’s questions!”

“Forty-two,” Stiles said with a laugh and she glared at him.

“That is not the answer to all life’s questions and you know it,” she chided as Stiles put her down. Juniper was Stiles’s study buddy, the Hale who loved to look for things and learn new things whenever she could. Stiles watched as she ran off to the library and thought that maybe if things went well with Derek Juniper and all the others would be his family too. Like they were already family to him, Pack will do that to people but the Hales had been Stiles’s home away from home since he was a toddler. He didn’t want to lose that because Derek thought that the years difference made them to different.

“Hey Stiles, just so you know, you are not my favorite Stilinski,” he turned to find Penelope who preferred to be called Pen. She was dressed in some boy clothes, very similar to what Derek might wear and Stiles wondered if they were hand-me-downs or something.

“Oh really?” Stiles asked so she would have to talk to him.

“Oh yeah, Stella is definitely my favorite Stilinski.”

Stiles chuckled and didn’t argue, Stella was adorable. Pen was one of those people that had taught Stiles everything there was to know about non-binary people, she didn’t want to be a man, she just didn’t only want to be seen as a woman. Stiles learned all about it when she told her parents that she wanted to dress in boys’ and girls’ clothing and she would answer to They or She/her.

She wore her hair short and sometimes wore glasses that didn’t do anything for her perfect eye sight but it was something she liked to wear. Pen was funny and full of snark, bitingly strong and completely willing to fight all her battles on her own. She was actually so much like Derek in a lot of ways, it was interesting that Stiles didn’t fall for her too or instead of Derek.

Apparently though Derek was it for him.

Stiles greeted a couple of the other siblings before he headed out to the backyard and asked Mr. Hale if his could help with anything in preparation for the party and he was put to work. It helped take his mind off what Derek was going to do or say.

Derek watched Stiles move around the backyard, chasing after his sister and brother who had come by with the Sheriff and Claudia soon after the bulk of the food was prepped. He turned when Mom walked over to stand next to him, “What are you afraid of, my sweet boy?”

“Right for the gut, huh Mom?” Derek asked with a snort.

Mom smiled, “He wasn’t trying to force your hand, Stiles is something else. He’s honest and compelling and he’s a part of this pack. He just loves you.”

Derek took a deep breath, “I could smell it on him but what about Kate?”

“What about her baby?” Mom asked, pressing a hand to the back of Derek’s neck.

“She wouldn’t leave me alone and she told me that if I dared to have anything like a relationship, she would come after them. I didn’t know what she was until it was too late.”

Mom pulled him in close for a tight hug, “You are home now and surrounded by your pack, your family, and I promise you that we would do anything to keep you and Stiles safe so don’t make a choice based on fear. Just think about it and him and give him an honest answer.”

Derek nodded into her shoulder and allowed himself to be swept up in the welcome home celebration for him and the others who were returning home from various colleges and adventures.

Dinner as always was a raucous affair and when they were serving dessert and talking about what to watch on Netflix, Derek pressed a gentle hand to Stiles’s shoulder. He looked up at Derek and smiled, “Derek?”

“Text me a time and place, we can talk more about it later.”

Stiles smile blossomed and looked almost painful in its intensity and Derek’s heart rate picked up speed just looking at him. It wasn’t like everyone didn’t hear except maybe the few humans in the room but they wisely kept their mouths shut and went into the large living room to watch a movie.

When they went out on their first date, Stiles talked incessantly and Derek listened patiently, loving every second and hoping for the best. When Stiles dropped Derek off back at his house, they kissed to the loud cheering of his ten sisters all throughout the house before Stiles told them to shut up and left, promising to find a more private venue for their goodnight kiss next time.

Derek smiled; he couldn’t wait. 


End file.
